jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:LITTLE Oxygen/Ostatni raz, przyjacielu...
Witam! Jest to lepsza wersja opowiadania "The last time...what do you say?" Teraz trochę na temat nextów i ogólnie wszystkiego: thumb|342px Rozdziały będą wstawiane co tydzień, w niedzielę (bądź sobotę, wszystko zależy od tego, jak się wyrobię). Jeśli nie będę mogła dodać nexta, poinformuję was pod ostatnim rozdziałem ;) *Bohaterowie wyglądają jak w JWS 2, tylko będą mieli inne stroje *Na komentarze typu "kiedy next" lub "wstaw wcześniej, błagam!" nawet nie będę zwracała uwagi, ponieważ nie mogę marnować całego czasu prywatnego na ciągłe pisanie i jeśli ktoś będzie miał z tym problem, może tu nie wchodzić *Jeśli ktoś zobaczy jakiś błąd lub coś podobnego, możecie mi to wytykać prosto w twarz. Krytyką nie gardzę ;* *Jeśli pojawi się coś, czego nie będziecie rozumieć i będą przy tym gwiazdki (*; **; *** itd), pod rozdziałem będzie wytłumaczenie lub jakieś moje nieistotne uwagi XD *Słowa Szczerbatka będą zapisane pochyłą, a sny pogrubioną '''czcionką *Inne rozdziały nie będą tak długie jak pierwszy. Więc, zaczynamy? Rozdział 1 Znacie to uczucie, gdy jesteście wolni i nie musicie robić absolutnie nic? Nie myślicie, po prostu działacie i skaczecie, by dowiedzieć się, czy nam się uda? Zakochać się lub chociaż spróbować, a jak się nie uda, robimy kolejny cel? Cóż, zapewne tak. Tak jesteśmy zaprogramowani. Chcemy poznawać świat, pobijać rekordy, dostać się na szczyt bądź lecieć w dół z zawrotną prędkością, by pokazać, że ma się wszystko pod kontrolą i zdobyć się na kolejny krok ku nieustraszoności. Ale czy wiemy, od czego się to zaczęło? Na pewno nie od urodzenia, ale trochę dalej. To jest jak przeznaczenie, budzimy się i nagle wiemy, co jest nam dane. No, prawie. Właśnie spadam. Dosłownie, lecę obok mojego parabatai*, ku wolności. Zamierzam krzyczeć, śmiać się i pokazać, że życie jest wspaniałe. Pokazać, że to, co na dole, nie ma miejsca na górze, na grzbiecie smoka. Kiedy czujesz każdy jego mięsień, lekką zmianę pozycji bądź pomruk aprobaty, wiesz, że to właśnie to coś. - Kocham to! – krzyknąłem w wiatr, patrząc na mojego przyjaciela. - Każdy to kocha, kolego. – wymruczał, mrużąc oczy z aprobatą. Zacząłem się śmiać i już wiedziałem, że mimo wszystko to jest mój Szczerb, parabatai, którego kocham nad życie. Zauważyłem, że zmienił pozycję, więc szybko złapałem za bolce w siodle. Potem wyrównałem lot i leciałem niemal po powierzchni wody. Wokół mnie pojawił się wir, gdy Szczerbatek zaczął kręcić się tuż przy tafli ze złożonymi skrzydłami. Czułem wszystkie krople, które spadały mi na czoło i moczyły włosy. Każdy ruch smoka, każde muśnięcie jego szorstkich łusek. To po prostu odlot. Dosłownie i w przenośni. Pociągnąłem za bolce i skrzydła Szczerbatka rozłożyły się, chwytając wiatr. Poczułem przy tym mocne szarpnięcie i zmieniłem pozycję sterów. Szczerb zrobił beczkę, a po chwili znów spadaliśmy w stronę oceanu. Jakieś trzy metry nad wodą przekręcił się i poleciał odrobinę w górę, wyrównując lot. - To jak, wracamy, nie? Będą się niecierpliwić. - Daj spokój, to jeźdźcy. Zrozumieją. Wiedzą, ile wart jest każdy lot. - I to mnie martwi – westchnąłem, lekko zmieniając pozycję - Astrid się o ciebie martwi, Czkawka. Musisz jej opowiedzieć o koszmarach – posłał mi zmartwione spojrzenie, próbując przekręcić głowę, ale zrezygnował. - Daj spokój. Ona i tak się martwi naszą więzią. Przypomniałem sobie, jak zareagowała na wieść o tym. Zawsze we mnie wierzyła, ale w tym przypadku bardzo się zmartwiła. Nadal mam w pamięci widok jej przerażonych oczu, gdy Szczerbatek wpadł w furię. - Poziom piąty. Nikt nie zaszedł tak daleko. Nie cieszysz się? – spytał, a ja położyłem się na jego grzbiecie. - Nawet nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Musimy się przyzwyczaić, że jesteśmy dziwadłami – powiedziałem z goryczą. - Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie słuchał Smarka. On jest po prostu zazdrosny. - Myślisz? To pytanie zawisło między nami aż do przybycia na Berk. Podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej, a Szczerbatek zerknął na mnie z ukosa z chytrym wyrazem pyska. - Punkt Akademia Smoczych Dusz. - Dlaczego tak to nazywasz? - Bo tu dusze smoków i ludzi splatają się. – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. Sam też się uśmiechnąłem. Wlecieliśmy do pustej Sali i od razu wiem, że jesteśmy wcześniej. Nie zauważyłem żadnych zniszczeń ani osmolonych ścian. Cóż, przynajmniej nie było bliźniaków. Szczerbatek stanął u mojego boku. -''Nie ma ich''? – wymruczał rozbawiony. - Akademia jeszcze stoi. - Mogli sprzątnąć. W tej samej chwili oboje zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Chyba każdy wie, że oni prędzej zaczęliby skakać w przepaść niż zaczęli sprzątać. A mając u boku bliźniaków jest to możliwe. - Racja stary, oni pewnie nie wiedzą, gdzie są szczotki – zacząłem się śmiać, Szczerbatek mi zawtórował i oboje śmialiśmy się jak wariaci. - Miło, że macie o nas tak wygórowane zdanie, chłopaki - usłyszałem głos za nami i mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem. - Ktoś musi, prawda? - Jak zwykle, pełni humoru. Odwróciłem się i rozłożyłem ręce, unosząc brwi. Blondyna zaczęła się śmiać dźwięcznie i wpadła mi w ramiona. Jest taka mała w moich ramionach, że mam wątpliwości, czy nic jej nie zrobię. Przy mnie zawsze jest krucha i bezbronna. Kiedyś by jej to przeszkadzało. Ale nie teraz. Nie u mojego boku. Odkąd dałem jej pierścionek z wygrawerowanym sercem i jej imieniem, jest jakby... szczęśliwsza. Astrid zawsze była skryta w sobie. Przez lata budowała mur wokół siebie, po śmierci rodziców obiecała być twarda jak stal. Potem zmarł jej wuj i już nigdy nie płakała. Nikt nie znał jej tajemnic i sekretów. Chowała się za maską obojętności i złości na cały świat. Ale każdy mur się z czasem wali, prawda? No więc jej zawalił się w dniu, kiedy dałem jej swoje serce, które wyryłem na złotym pierścieniu. Zaczęła płakać, a mi serce niemal wypadło z piersi. W tamtej chwili chciałem wziąć ją w ramiona i zetrzeć wszystkie smutki tak jak ścierałem jej łzy. Ale te łzy były tak jakby pieczęcią. Pokazała uczucia i wiedziałem, że ona czuje to samo. Oczywiście, wbrew pozorom, nie były to zaręczyny. Po prostu spytałem ją (rzecz jasna najpierw zrobiłem z siebie debila) czy zostanie moją dziewczyną. I jak się zgodziła, wziąłem jej dłoń i założyłem jej na środkowy palec (u nas, w tradycji, pierścionek zaręczynowy i obrączkę wkłada się na wskazujący, lub w przypadku wodza, serdeczny palec) ze słowami "Na tym pierścionku jest wyryte moje serce, które powierzam ci w posiadanie. Błagam, nie złam mi go." Potem zaczęła płakać. I gdy spojrzała na mnie załzawionymi oczami i wyłkała to krótkie kocham cię, moje serce stanęło i byłem martwy przez kilka sekund przed nią. - Jadłeś coś dzisiaj? - spytała cicho, przez co skrzywiłem się nieznacznie. - Um...nie? Odsunęła się i popatrzyła na mnie z troską. - Trafiła kosa na kamień. Zerknąłem ponad jej ramię i spiorunowałem Szczerbatka spojrzeniem. - Obiecałeś. - Huh.. Posłała mi krzywe spojrzenie. Zrobiłem minę niewiniątka. - Nie byłem głodny. - O której wstałeś? - Że co? Dobra, teraz jestem totalnie skołowany. - Słyszałeś. Mimo, że odsunęła się ode mnie, nasze nosy się stykają. Stoimy przy jednej z ławek, więc pociągnąłem ją za rękę i usiadłem z nią na kolanach. - O piątej. Około. A co? - Jest trzecia po południu! Czkawka, miałeś jeść! Zamrugałem. Ona mnie lekko pocałowała. W jej oczach, zawsze niebieskich i dużych, czaiła się troska i coś w rodzaju uwielbienia. Thorze Najświętszy, mam przerąbane. - Ale ja nie chcę jeść, no... Usłyszałem w myślach śmiech Szczerbatka. Skrzywiłem się. Szczerbatek pokazał mi język. Pokazałem mu środkowy palec. ** Szczerbatek zrobił zeza. - Głupi smok. - ''Wypraszam sobie! '' - sapnął. Spojrzałem na niego z rozbawieniem, a ten mruknął coś naburmuszony. Wybuchłem śmiechem. Wichura zarechotała wesoło, a Astrid pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą. - Idioci - skwitowała, a wszyscy na arenie zaczęli się śmiać. Oczywiście nadal nie było Sączysmarka i o dziwo, Szpadki. Mieczyk siedział samotnie i głaskał głowę Jota. (Od autorki: jeśli ktoś wie, który łeb jest czyj, błagam, niech mi to powie XD) - Macie po 18 lat, a zachowujecie się jak 5 latki - powiedziała Astrid, na co wzruszyłem ramionami. Miała rację. Przy Szczerbatku łatwiej jest mi być sobą. To jest jak oddychanie. Dzieje się samoczynnie. Więź jest jedną wielką niewiadomą. Nagle drzwi od akademii gwałtownie się otworzyły, przez co Szczerbatek podskoczył. W drzwiach pojawił się Sączysmark, a za nim lekko speszona weszła Szpadka. - Witajcie, ludziska! - krzyknął Smark, a Hakokieł wleciał do akademii i pokręcił do mnie głową. To znak. Kiedyś zawarli ze Szczerbatkiem układ. On nas zawsze informuje o nastroju do poniżania swojego jeźdźca (tzn, jak bardzo dziś Sączysmark ma ochotę na poniżanie), a ja pozwalam na złe traktowanie parabatai. Dziś jest zły dzień. ''Parabatai - Nierozłączni towarzysze. Powiązani przysięgą, że będą się chronić aż do śmierci. Jeden parabatai czasem czuje jeśli coś złego dzieje się z drugim. Swojego "brata krwi" jeźdźcy muszą wybrać przed 18 rokiem życia i mogą mieć w życiu tylko jednego. Nie mogą później zrezygnować. Więź może być na różnych poziomach.'' ''Nie wiem, czy oni wiedzieli wtedy, co to oznacza, ale uznajmy, że wiedzą XD '' Rozdział 2 - Cześć, Mieczyk! Wybacz, że ukradłem ci siostrę - brunet posłał mu szeroki uśmiech Blondyn się skrzywił. - Witaj Sączysmark - wymamrotał niemrawo. Gołym okiem można zauważyć, że ci dwoje mają na pieńku. Tajemnicą też nie było, że nierozłączni bliźniacy już nie są tacy nierozłączni. Szpadka znika na całe dnie, a Mieczyk dużo czasu spędza ze swoim smokiem. Było mi go żal, ponieważ ostatnio naprawdę zachowywał się... dojrzalej. Tak, to dobre słowo. Dojrzalej. W odróżnieniu od siostry. Szpadka, mimo tego, że gdzieś znika, ciągle robi kawały osobom z wioski. Ponoć głupota przemija z wiekiem. Ona, pomimo 18 lat, nadal zachowuje się gorzej od dziecka. - Możemy zaczynać? - spytał brunet, spoglądając na mnie. Mogę przysiąc, że moja szczęka właśnie uderzyła o ziemię. I nie tylko moja. - Okej..? -odpowiedziałem niepewnie, a Smark klasnął w dłonie i podbiegł do Hakokła. No tak. On dziś prowadzi zajęcia. W tamtym roku, Śledzik oznajmił, że powinniśmy coś zmienić. Po krótkim głosowaniu, i kłótni, wyszło na to, kto w danym dniu prowadzi zajęcia. Astrid w poniedziałek, Śledzik we wtorek, ja w środę, Mieczyk i Szpadka w czwartek (który od teraz jest moim ulubionym dniem tygodnia, ponieważ oni naprawdę umieją śledzić smoki) i Smark w piątki. W weekendy nie mamy zajęć. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale każdy stwierdził, że wtedy każdy ma czas dla siebie. - Co będziemy robić? - Och Śledziku, będziesz raczej niezadowolony. Będziemy się... ścigać! Zeszytwniałem, a inni wydają dźwięk niezgody. Czyżby dziś gnębienie padło na Śledzika? Nie pamiętam nawet, jak i kiedy wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Ciągle myślałem, co wykombinował Sączysmark. - A więc, okrążamy całą wioskę, a potem lecimy w stronę Kruczego Urwiska. Tam szybko uderzamy w tarczę, którą razem ze Szpadką tam zainstalowaliśmy. - urywał, żeby na nas spojrzeć, a potem dokończył - Następnie lecimy do akademii. Kto pierwszy, dostaje w zamian dzień wolny w następny piątek. Wszyscy rozumieją? - Nadal nie rozumiem, po co ten wyścig. - stwierdziłem - Ja tak samo ''- przyznał Szczerbatek, po czym położył łeb na przednich łapach (tylne ma nadal wyprostowane) - Bo ja tak chce - odpowiedział Smark - Kiepskie wytłumaczenie. - Powiedz, po co ten wyścig. Ostatnio był w poniedziałek - dodał Mieczyk Sączysmark nie patrzył na nas, kiedy odpowiadał. - Właściwie nie powinniście pytać, bo to mój dzień na prowadzenie zajęć. - Ja nie zamierzam lecieć bez wyjaśnienia. I Szczerbatek też nie. Prawda, Mordko? ''- Yhym Posłałem mu przeciągłe spojrzenie, na co zamruczał. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, bo jak inaczej można nazwać lekkie pomruki? - To nie leć, co ci szkodzi? Hakokieł trącił go bokiem, ale on warknął i go odepchnął. Faktycznie nie ma humoru. Szkoda tylko, że ja też. - Według zasad każdy ma prawo pytać, po co robimy dane ćwiczenie. Poza tym, przedtem ja odpowiadałem na każde twoje pytanie. - stwierdziłem spokojnie Smark zacisnął pięści. Uśmiechnąłem się zwycięsko. - Lecimy, żeby zobaczyć, czy zrobiliśmy jakieś postępy w komunikowaniu się ze smokami. Zszedłem ze smoka. ''- Nie podoba mi się to.'' Wiem, że Szczerbatek ma rację. Sączysmark na bank coś kombinuje. Trzeba mieć się na baczności. Zerknąłem na Astrid, która z uwagą obserwuje bruneta. Kolor jej oczu pogłębił się, przez co wnioskuję, że jest bardzo niezadowolona. Położyłem jej rękę na ramieniu i zbliżyłem usta do jej ucha. - Uważaj. Kiwnęła lekko głową, a jej usta otworzyły się, zanim niemal bezgłośnie odpowiedziała. - Ty też. Odwróciłem się od niej plecami i z szerokim z uśmiechem podeszłem do mojej Mordki. Jego łuski zdają się emanować lekkim, czerwonym blaskiem. Zerknął na mnie, przez co zauważyłem, że plamki w jego oczach stały się czerwone. Mrugnąłem do niego. Szczerbatek wydmuchnął głośno powietrze przez nos, a z jego nozdrzy wydobył się siwy dym. - Czas zacząć jazdę. Siadam na siodle i chwytam bolce. - Zaczynamy! - krzyknął Smark, a wszystkie smoki w jednym momencie wzbiły się w powietrze i poleciały w stronę wioski. Rozdział 3 ~~Życie ma swój biologiczny rytm. Od czasu do czasu burze przerywają jego bieg, ale wiosna, lato, jesień i zima następują po sobie jak urodziny, życie i śmierć. Tyle, że przyroda zmartwychwstaje - my nie. Dlaczego boimy się śmierci? Przecież ona towarzyszy nam przez cały czas, żyjemy ze świadomością, że każdy z nas umrze. Wiele osób mówi, że się nie boją tej czarnej damy odzianej w poszarpaną pelerynę. Jednak to kłamstwo. Tak oklepane, że aż śmieszne. Słysząc zdanie "niczego się nie boję!", chcę podejść do tej osoby i spytać spokojnie "A co ze śmiercią? Jej też się boisz?"Każdy człowiek łaknie życia, chce odejść we wspaniały sposób, pokazać, że 'To jest to!'. Moja przyjaciółka raz powiedziała, że śmierć jest jak kuzynka. Idziemy łeb w łeb, chcemy się pochwalić siłą, uzyskać prowadzenie. Ale w pewnym momencie stajesz u jej boku, dajesz za wygraną, przegrywasz. Potem jest tylko ulga i miło spędzony czas...~~ Szybko skręciłem bolcami w siodle, pochylając się tak bardzo w prawo, że niemal spadłem z siodła. Wiedziałem, że mogę liczyć na Szczerbatka w każdym możliwym momencie, przez co wiele osób mi mówiło, że jestem szalony. Wiem, że niemal zawsze przeciągam strunę do granic wytrzymałości i gdy nadarzy się tylko sytuacja, ona przerwie się i czara się przeleje. Odwieczne szczęście się skończy, a moje życie zawiśnie na włosku. Jednak ja uwielbiam ten moment. Kiedy wszystko przechylam na jedną szalę, ryzykując. Dawny Czkawka uciekł by z podkulonym ogonem, ale nie ten. Ten Czkawka, ten wolny, w siodle, nigdzie nie ucieka. Mając mojego parabatai przy boku, nigdy nie czułem strachu. - Smark coś knuje, Czkawka. '' - Na pewno? Jesteśmy już w lesie, raczej nic złego nie wymyślił. Szczerbatek jedynie pokręcił głową. Szybko zamachnął skrzydłami i ruszył do przodu. Z daleka widzę innych jeźdźców, ale nie przejmuję się tym, że jestem w tyle. Pochylam się do ucha smoka. - Szczerb, lecimy dołem. Między drzewami. Pamiętasz slalom bez komendy? - kiedy kiwnął głową, poklepałem go po boku i szybko pociągnąłem bolce w dół. Szybko pikowaliśmy do ziemi, a korony drzew stawały się wyraźniejsze. W głowie miałem jedno. Szybciej. Tak, kochałem prędkość. Kiedyś słyszałem, że od pewnych rzeczy można się uzależnić. Powiedziała mi to chyba mama, gdy miałem pięć lat...? Chyba tak. Nadal pamiętam jej jedwabny, ale silny głos mówiący z entuzjazmem o lataniu. Mimo wszystko, kochałem słuchać wykładów mamy o każdym wieczornym locie, oparty o Szczarbatka i patrzący w jej szeroki uśmiech. Wtedy też sam się uśmiechałem. Kiedy spytałem o to Pyskacza, stwierdził, że to był jej znak rozpoznawczy. Szeroki uśmiech, który stawał się słabszy z każdym kolejnym rokiem. Owszem, brakuje mi jej. Bardzo. Odeszła, jak miałem dziesięć lat. Dla wikingów był to ogromny cios, a mojemu ojcu wyrwało serce i podarło na miliony kawałków. Mama właśnie się tego bała. Że jego serce rozleci się na drobne kawałki i nikt ich nie poskleja. Miała rację. Mój ojciec załamał się po jej śmierci. Już się nie uśmiechał, nigdy nie śmiał. Pił coraz więcej i wracał do domu o kosmicznych porach. Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy urywał mu się film. Dla chłopca takiego jak ja to było nie pojęte. Bałem się go, ponieważ mój ojciec był zawsze radosny i uśmiechnięty. Przed twarzą przeleciał mi Straszliwiec, który rechotał wesoło. Zupełnie nie rozumiałem tych smoków. Małe, wredne, zawsze uśmiechnięte. Powalone smoki. Szczerbatek zaczął manewrować między drzewami, szybko i zwinnie, tak jak go uczyłem wiele lat temu. Miałem wtedy chyba 13 lat, a ojciec nadal wracał po północy do domu. Tamtego dnia nie wróciłem do domu na noc, tylko patrzyłem w gwiazdy razem ze Szczerbatkiem. Wtedy rozumiałem już, jak ciężko będzie mi bez mamy, z załamanym ojcem i brakiem szacunku dla siebie. Tak, byłem rozpieszczony. Za dnia uczyłem Szczetbatka używać obu lotek, dzięki czemu udaje mu się teraz brać najlepsze momenty. Tamtego dnia ojciec też rzucił mnie o ścianę i wyzywał od najgorszych. Był wtedy mocno wkurzony na któregoś z rybaków, a ja akurat byłem pod ręką. Bałem się wejść do domu. Płakałem i schowałem się w Kruczym Urwisku razem z małą zabawką od mamy, ołówkiem, szkicownikiem i Szczetbatkiem. Siedziałem tam dwa dni, póki Pyskacz mnie nie znalazł. Małego, zapłakanego chłopca z raną na czole i ręce. Od tamtego czasu mój ojciec wziął się za siebie. Ponoć to on wysłał Pyskacza, lub Saczyślin, ponieważ Smark stwierdził, ze nie ma "małego Czkawkusia". - Tarcza! - krzyknął któryś z jeźdźców na górze. Wydaje mi się, że to był Śledzik, ale pewien nie jestem. Teraz jego głos często przybierał inne tony, tak jak mój w wieku 16 lat. Dwieście metrów przede mną była tarcza. Czarna, lśniąca i.... pełna kolców wokół obwodu. A więc to tak... - ''Chce nas nadziać na kolce? - spytał zrezygnowany Szczerbatek. Dołączam do jego zdegustowania. Szybko przeleciałem ostatnie metry i już miałem uderzać w tarczę, gdy coś się stało. Bardzo stało. Kolce wystrzeliły z tarczy, lecąc prosto na mnie. Czułem, jak Szczerbatek machał skrzydłami, żeby wycofać. Niestety, z taką prędkością się nie wyrobi. Zamknąłem oczy i chyba krzyknąłem. Nie wiem, poczułem mocne uderzenie i usłyszałem głuchy trzask. Potem wpadłem chyba do wody, razem ze Szczerbatkiem, bo coś łomotnęło mi w uszach. Uderzyłem o kamień i nie było już nic. Ani tlenu, ani dźwięków. Ostatnie, co poczułem, to szpony łapiące moje ramie. Potem była '''nicość. ''Rozdział 4 '''Biegłem w głąb czarnego lasu, szybko, krok za krokiem. Przebiegałem pod gałęziami, odpychałem się od pni starych drzew. Uciekałem.' Nie wiem czemu nie krzyczałem na pomoc. To coś, nie wiedziałem co, było blisko. Miałem wrażenie, że się mną bawi. Jak kot myszą przed ucztą. Brakowało mi tchu, starałem się utrzymać w nadanym tępie. Coś kłapnęło za mną. Nadal nie krzyczałem, byłem pewny, że ON jest w pobliżu. Tak, czułem go. Ale kogo? ''' '''Potknąłem się i upadłem w mały strumień. W tafli wody ujrzałem osobę. Siebie. Moja twarz była mi kompletnie obca. W ciemnej wodzie odbijały się zwłaszcza oczy, które lśniły czerwonym blaskiem. Krwisty kolor, przeszło mi w myślach jak piorun przez dom, niszcząc wszystko. Wyglądały tak, jakby ktoś wylał krew na moje tęczówki. Wokół miały poszarpaną linię. W głowie zacząłem czuć bolesne pulsowanie. Włosy, kasztanowe, przykleiły mi się do czoła. Oddychałem ciężko. Bolało mnie wszystko, z rąk kapała krew. Miałem zadrapania po upadku. Upadku na żwir, który miał ostre i poszarpane krawędzie. Coś zawarczało mi za plecami. Jęknąłem, odwracając się. Jedyne, co widziałem, to ostre jak brzytwa kły. Potem wszystko mi się rozmyło, jak to coś powaliło mnie i wepchnęło pod wodę.... Pierwsze co poczułem? Ból? Nie. Strach? Nie wiem. Co to jest strach? Ciemność. Oczywiście, ale czy to uczucie? Pustka. Tak, pustka. To jest to. Nic nie wiedziałem, nic nie rozumiałem. W głowie miałem tylko pustkę, czerń zalała mnie całego. Żadnych wspomnień, żadnych myśli typu "Czemu ja?". Nie wiem nic. Pierwsze, co mi się nasunęło to pytanie. Co się stało? oraz Kim jestem? Szybko otworzyłem oczy, chciałem się w końcu czegoś dowiedzieć. Najpierw oślepiło mnie jasne światło wpadające przez okno. Kiedy już widziałem normalnie, zrobiłem pierwszą lepszą rzecz. Usiadłem. Coś sapnęło zaskoczone, ale w tamtej chwili to było nieważne. Przed oczami miałem pokój. Tak znajomy, ale obcy. Wydawało mi się, że skądś go znam, do kogoś mi pasuje. Jednak w umyśle nadal panowała wszechstronna czerń, która zalewała całego mnie. Wszystko, co było w tym pokoju było znajome. Obrazy, biurko, krzesło, nawet rysy na deskach. Jednak dopiero zorientowałem się w sytuacji. Leżałem w jakimś łóżku, przykryty kocem. Jedyne, co miałem na sobie to czarne, przylegające spodnie. Wstałem szybko i sprawnie, czułem, że tak powinno być. Chciałem skakać, dać upust....czemuś. Rozpierała mnie energia. Podszedłem do starego, najwyraźniej ręcznie robionego i zdobionego biurka. Przesunąłem palcem po blacie, licząc nierówności i starając się odgadnąć, ile ma lat. Dwadzieścia? Dziesięć? Nie wyglądało na stare, ale jeśli ktoś o nie dbał, mogło być inaczej. Kiedy biurko się skończyło, spojrzałem na ścianę znajdującą się przede mną. Ona też była drewniana, ale raczej robiona na szybko. Widać było nawet szczeliny między nimi, co mnie zaskoczyło. Dlaczego jestem zaskoczony? Westchnąłem i spojrzałem w lewo. Rysunki... Otwierając lekko usta w ekscytacji, podszedłem do nich i podziwiałem. Były piękne. Rysowane czarnym węglem, na szorstkim papierze, ale piękne. Czarne, cieniowane, szaro białe. Niektóre były stare, a papier pożółkły. Odsunąłem się trochę, próbując zobaczyć ścianę w całości, lecz po paru krokach wylądowałem na tyłku. Bolało. Bardzo bolało. - Czkawka, na Thora, ty żyjesz! Już się bałem, że zginąłeś! ''- w głowie usłyszałem miękki, kojący głos. Krzyknąłem z zaskoczenia, przyznaję. Byłem przerażony. Do tego, kim jest Czkawka? Spojrzałem na coś czarnego i szybko przylgnąłem do ściany. Smok. Przede mną stał smok. Czarny jak smoła, ale nie tak wielki jak inne. Był na większości obrazów. Miał intensywnie zielone oczy, małe kolce na środku pyska i nie był podobny do innych stworzeń na rysunkach. Miał na sobie siodło, z dwoma strzemionami na nogi. Bolce wystawały u podstawy. Smok patrzył prosto na mnie, tak jakby.... ze zmartwieniem? - Kim jesteś? Smok zamarł. Patrzył na mnie totalnie skołowany. ''- Kim jestem? Nie żartuj, jestem twoim parabatai! - Parabatai? Co to, na Thora, jest? Smok zaczął machać łbem, nie dowierzając w moje słowa. - Czkawka, to kiepski żart. - jego głos w mojej głowie zagrzmiał jak piorun, przez co się skrzywiłem. Miał potężny głos, władczy i, przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, brzmiała w nim nuta niepewności, tak jakby nie wiedział, czy mówię prawdę. Bał się, że nie kłamię? Nie można chyba udawać aż takiego przerażenia. - Czemu nazywasz mnie Czkawka? I czemu ja cię rozumiem? Smoki nie umieją mówić. Źrenice smoka poszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej. Wcześniej miał je w kształcie migdałów, teraz były całkowicie okrągłe. Wyglądał tak niewinnie, że trochę się rozluźniłem. Jednak wyraz jego pyska był okropny. Zgasła w nim nadzieja, którą miał wcześniej. - Mój przyjacielu... ''- westchnął. Ja jestem przyjacielem? Smok zbliżył się do mnie. -Teraz mnie zjesz? Zaśmiał się w moich myślach. - ''Nie, nie zjem cię. Chcę cię przytulić, ale się boję. Mogę? Kiwnąłem głową, więc smok jednym susem znalazł się przy mnie. Położył mi głowę na kolana, tak delikatnie, że nie wiedziałem, jak się zachować. Jednak po chwilo zorientowałem się, że głaszczę go po głowie. Jego łuski były nieco szorstkie i suche, ale mimo to podobał mi się ich dotyk. To było tak znajome. Były ciepłe, ale nie za bardzo. To było kojące. Oparłem się plecami wygodniej o ścianę, która była naprzeciw łóżka. - A teraz trochę ci wyjaśnię. ''Rozdział 5 Patrzyłem na smoka, jak się okazało mojego parabatai, który oddychał miarowo z głową wtuloną w moją koszulkę, którą założyłem całkiem niedawno. Spał. Najzwyklej w świecie, z głową na moich kolanach. Nie wiedziałem, co myśleć o wszystkim, co mi powiedział. Wyjaśnił mi wiele rzeczy. Kim jestem, jaki jestem, a raczej jaki byłem. Starałem się słuchać go uważnie, pytać w razie potrzeby. W wielu sprawach, jak mi się wydawało, trochę koloryzował. Parę razy chciałem powiedzieć, żeby przestał. Wiele razy już miałem powiedzieć, że to nie ja. Ale nie zrobiłem tego. Bo co? Co miałem mu powiedzieć? Że to nie ja? Że nie jestem jak chodzący Thor? Mogłem. Ale co ja tam wiem? Problem polegał na tym, że ja nie wiedziałem co jest prawdą. Nie znałem siebie, nie wiedziałem kim dokładnie jestem dla Berk. Ponoć wszyscy mają mnie za rozpieszczonego smarkacza, syna TEGO wodza, jeźdźca TEGO smoka. Że niby jestem IDEALNY. Ale ja taki nie byłem. Teraz jestem tylko skorupą, bez zawartości. Bo co ze mnie zostało? Wszystko, co o sobie wiem powiedział mi ktoś inny. I to nie wszystko. Nawet wspomnienia nie były moje. Nie mam marzeń, nie mam cudownych wspomnień. Jestem pusty. Tak, dokładnie. Jestem niczym, pustą skorupą. Wcale taki nie idealny, jak by się wydawać mogło. Szczerbatek zsunął łeb z moich nóg i zwinął się w kulkę. Uśmiechnąłem się. W miarę jak opowiadał, jego głos był coraz cichszy i delikatniejszy. Wpływał na mnie kojąco, nie bałem się już o nic. Wyjaśnił, że tak działają więzy parabatai. Kiedy spytałem go, co to jest parabatai, zaczął znów z ożywieniem wyjaśniać. Szczerbatek jest moim bratem krwi, połączonym przysięgą jedności i wierności do końca. Jak on zginie, ja już nigdy nie będę miał parabatai. Będę wtedy pusty, nawet bardziej niż teraz. Oczywiście, nie powiedział tego w prost. Można to było wywnioskować z wielu zdań. Pojedynczych, malutkich. Szybko wstałem. Musiałem pozbyć się tych ponurych myśli. Spojrzałem na drzwi, a raczej otwór w drzwiach. W myślach zobaczyłem, jak smok wyważa je z zawiasów. Jak drewno roztrzaskuje się na drobne drzazgi. Jak smok otwiera paszczę, żeby... Zamrugałem. Szybko, aby pozbyć się tego obrazu. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że to było wspomnienie. Ale nie mogłem patrzeć, jak jakiś rozwścieczony smok atakuje bezbronną kobietę. Ostatni raz spojrzałem na Szczerbatka i zwinnie zszedłem po stromych, lekko krzywych schodach. Były wyłożone misternie zrobionym dywanem ze smoczych łusek. Były wyblakłe, w najróżniejszych kolorach, ale większość już po prostu zaczynała matowieć, tylko gdzieniegdzie nadal majaczyła jakaś niebieska lub czerwona łuska. Dzięki temu schody nie były zbyt śliskie ani nie było ryzyka, że ktoś zrobi sobie krzywdę na źle ściętych deskach. - Czkawka...? Zatrzymałem się na ostatnim schodku, słysząc jakiś bełkotliwy, acz mocny ton. Podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na tego kogoś. Przede mną stał, podparty o stół mężczyzna, wysoki na co najmniej 2 metry i mocno zbudowany. Miał hełm na głowie, który przypominał mi trochę rogi jakiegoś smoka i, co od razu rzuca się w oczy, bujną rudą brodę, zaplecioną w warkoczyki na końcach. A jego oczy... Nie wiem, czy miał zielone, czy niebieskie oczy. Teraz wydawały mi się niemal czarne, przez źrenice, które prawie pochłonęły tęczówkę. Miał na sobie zieloną tunikę, na którą zaczepiona była futrzana, z pewnością z jakiegoś jaka, ala peleryna*. Jak opowiadał mi Szczerbatek, był to mój ojciec. Stoick. Pijany. Chyba chciał ruszyć w moją stronę, ale zachwiał się i znów podtrzymał, tym razem krzesła. Patrzył na mnie niewidzącym wzrokiem. Wydawało mi się, że nadzieja w jego spojrzeniu nie była tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni. Ale to było niemożliwe, On nawet nie był świadomy tego, co robił. - Tato - powiedziałem zdegustowany. Chciałem udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Że tak naprawdę go pamiętam. Przecież on i tak nic nie będzie rozumiał, co dziś widział i słyszał. Zapomni wszystko z tego spotkania. - Mój synu... - wybełkotał. - Tak się martwiłem... Ja naprawdę nie chciałem! To było przez przypadek! Wypiłem tylko trochę! Przysięgam! Nie odchodź tak jak wtedy! - zaczął rozpaczliwie krzyczeć. Jego ton był tak pełny żalu, że niemal się nie wycofałem. - To ostatni raz, przysięgam! Valka by mnie zabiła, ale błagam, nie osądzaj mnie! - teraz był zły. Za sobą wyczułem Szczerbatka, ale nie odwróciłem się. Ciągle patrzyłem na mojego ojca, który coraz bardziej się denerwował. - Ale... - Nie przerywaj mi, do cholery! Szczerbatek zawarczał. Cofnąłem się o krok. - Dlaczego zawsze mnie oceniasz?! Jestem twoim ojcem! - ''Wychodzimy. - powiedział Szczerbatek donośnie, nadal szczerząc kły na Stoicka. Jego źrenice były cienkie jak igły. Szybko podbiegłem do drzwi i pchnąłem je najmocniej jak mogłem. Otworzyły się, robiąc nie mały hałas. Szczarbatek był zaraz za mną. Spojrzałem ostatni raz na mojego ojca, który teraz usiadł załamany na krzesło i schował twarz w dłonie. Oddychał szybko i nierówno. Było mi go żal. Mimo wszystko, martwił się o mnie. On po prostu nie wytrzymał. Dlatego znalazł ukojenie w alkoholu. Zamknąłem drzwi, odcinając się od tego smutku jednej, jednej osoby którą będę musiał okłamywać. Westchnąłem i ruszyłem przed siebie ze smokiem u mojego boku. Zimny wiatr owiewał moje ciało. Zapowiada się ciekawy dzień. * Nie wiem, jak inaczej to nazwać. Więc nie osądzajcie XD ''Rozdział 6 Siedziałem na arenie, leniwie obserwując jak Szczerbatek chodzi w kółko i mamrocze pod nosem niezrozumiałe dla mnie słowa. Nie chciałem się wtrącać. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Siedziałem na jakiejś ławce, pod ścianą z nogami przyciągniętymi do klatki piersiowej i obserwowałem smoka. Jego łuski lśniły lekkim, czerwonym blaskiem pod słońce, a mięśnie pod skórą poruszały się w napięciu. Był piękny. Majestat. Wiem, że jeszcze przed wypadkiem fascynowałem się smokami. Mogłem nazwać każdego smoka po kolei, ale nie Mordki. Był czarny, a pod światło wydawał się być bardziej.... No właśnie, jaki? Nie wiem, jak to nazwać. Mniej tajemniczy? Teraz widziałem każdą bliznę na jego skórze. Szorstką fakturę łusek. Silne, umięśnione łapy zakończone tępymi pazurami. Wydawał się być idealny w samej swej postaci, wieczny, nieskończony. Jego oczy, zielone i kształtem przypominające kocie, miały w sobie ten lśniący błysk determinacji i skanowały uważnie wejście. - Jakim gatunkiem smoka jesteś? Moje pytanie sprawiło, że spojrzał szybko w moją stronę. Wyraz jego pyska był trudny do zidentyfikowania. - 'Jakim smokiem jestem?' Kiwnąłem głową na tak'' i patrzyłem na niego. Za nim do areny wszedł wysoki blondyn, który dziwnie się na mnie patrzył. Wiernie u boku chłopaka dreptał dwugłowy smok. Zębiróg. Ale nie zdradził swojej obecności, co skomentowałem uśmiechem. Szczerbatek pewnie uznał, ze ten uśmiech był dla niego i lekko kiwnął głową. - Jestem '''Nocną Furią. Jedyną' na tym archipelagu.'' - powiedział z lekkim smutkiem, na co kiwnąłem głową. - Nocną furią. -spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy, ponieważ przez jakiś czas patrzyłem na blondyna za nim - Jak się poznaliśmy? Przekrzywiłem głowę, ciekawy. Szczerbatek zmieszał się lekko i znów spojrzał na wyjście. Przez parę minut tak patrzył, a potem spuścił głowę. Usilnie na mnie nie spoglądał. Było mi smutno. Blondyn usiadł koło mnie i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. Już wiedział, że nie pamiętam. Skąd wiedziałem? Wcześniej na moje pytanie o naszym spotkaniu ze Szczerbatkiem wyglądał jakby ktoś go uderzył w twarz. Potem uważnie mnie obserwował z dziwną miną. - Jestem Mieczyk - przedstawił się, a ja poszukałem w głowie informacji na jego temat. Mieczyk, jeden z bliźniaków. Wysoki blondyn, sylwetką podobny do mnie. Niebieskie oczy oraz szeroki uśmiech. W większości przypadków ma ze sobą hełm. Nosi czarne spodnie, tak jak ja i futrzane buty, lekko jaśniejsze od moich. Ma na sobie turkusową tunikę oraz czarny krawiasz na prawej ręce.. Jak Szczerbatek mówił, to był nasz znak rozpoznawszy. Potarłem ciemny materiał na przedramieniu, przypominając sobie słowa czarnego smoka. - To dziwne. Ja cię nie pamiętam, a ty zamiast nie dowierzać po prostu mi się przedstawiasz. Chłopak zaśmiał się i oparł o moje ramię. Nie był skrępowany, tak jak wcześniej Szczerbatek. Ogólnie zachowywał się tak, jakby nic się nie stało. - Pierwszy szok już minął. - zgiął jedną nogę i oparł na nią policzek -Jednak ty masz najgorzej. - Chyba tak. Boję się reakcji innych. - To też jeden z powodów, dla których traktuje cię normalnie. Ważne jest wsparcie w takich chwilach. Spojrzałem w jego oczy, zaszokowany. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego szeroko i oparłem brodę o dłonie, które miałem położone na kolanach. - To miłe. - zauważyłem - Dla przyjaciela zawsze. - posłał mi chytre spojrzenie niebieskich oczu Zaśmiałem się. Szczerbatek patrzył na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem. Puściłem mu oko i spojrzałem na Mieczyka. Chłopak patrzył na wejście, a delikatny uśmieszek nadal błądził mu na ustach. ''- Zawsze dziwiło mnie to, że Mieczyk przy tobie się otwierał.'' - stwierdził Szczerbatek - Teraz, mimo, że nie pamiętasz sekretów, które ci powierzał, on nadal jest przy tobie. To jest właśnie coś, co w nim uwielbiałeś. Zawsze był u twojego boku i krył cię nawet przed ojcem. Wiele razy was obserwowałem. I nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego tobie ufał bardziej niż własnej siostrze. Patrzyłem w skupieniu, jak Szczerbatek ciągnie swoją wypowiedź. Był wesoły, ale nadal nie spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Co zrobiłem źle, zadając to pytanie? Cholerna pamięć! Dlaczego ja? Czemu to ja muszę pytać kogoś o to, jaki byłem? Znam tylko podstawowe rzeczy, żadnych szczegółów. - Przyjaźń na wieki - wymamrotałem sam do siebie. Mieczyk spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony, a potem posłał mk szeroki uśmiech. Powiedziałem to głośniej? - Przyjaźń na wieki. - powiedział rozbawiony i dźgnął mnie w bok. Potem zaczął mnie łaskotać. Zacząłem się śmiać i wyrywać, ale przez to znalazłem się na podłodze. Nie mogłem się wyrwać, a on rechotał wesoło. Już miałem zabrać jego ręce, kiedy on zamarł. - Czkawka? - spytał ktoś z niedowierzaniem, na co zaskoczony usiadłem. Spojrzałem w stronę wejścia. - Astrid. - wyjąkał Szczerbatek. Dziś nexta nie będzie, przykro. Niestety, pisze inne opowiadanie, na wattpad i jakoś nie mam serca przerywać, kiedy wiem już, co napisać. Do następnej niedzieli kochani! ''Rozdział 7 Świat chyba zawsze mnie fascynował. Kochałem patrzeć na zielone liście, wodę, czarne łuski Szczerbatka. Byłem radosny, zwariowany, zagubiony i chyba doświadczony przez życie. Ale czy to wszystko? Oh, nie nie. Jest tego więcej, ale skąd mógłbym wiedzieć? Kiedy na nią spojrzałem, przed oczami stanął mi obraz małej dziewczynki przy zranionym zębaczu. To ona? W mojej głowie automatycznie pojawiło się słowo ''obca. Nie znałem jej. Nie tak jak w przypadku Mieczyka. Ona była mi obca. Siedziałem na krawędzi stromego klifu, jednak nie zamierzałem skakać. Oczywiście, gdybym skoczył, byłoby łatwiej. Nikt nie miał by zmartwień. Kłopotów. Najdziwniejsze było to, że pamiętałem każdy zakątek wyspy. Gatunki smoków. Obcy pozostawali mi ludzie. Ta blondynka, Astrid, unikała mnie jak ognia, reszta jeźdźców patrzy na mnie jak na osobę psychicznie chorą, a Mieczyk... w jego przypadku jest jak dawniej. Nadal jest przy mnie, wyjaśnia mi wszystko. Najśmieszniejsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że Szczerbatek, mój parabatai nie umie wytrzymać ze mną w jednym pokoju. Odkąd potraktowałem tak ją blondynkę, nie umie spojrzeć na mnie normalnie. Jakby to była moja wina. Jak zawsze, gorszy. Nie byłem na niego zły. Po prostu jego zachowanie przeczy słowom. Zawsze razem. Tam gdzie ty, to i ja. Baju baju. Patrzyłem za horyzont, zafascynowany zachodem słońca. Od sytuacji na arenie minęły trzy tygodnie. Jak na razie o mojej utracie pamięci wiedzieli tylko jeźdźcy, Gothi, która patrzyła na mnie jak na ducha oraz Pyskacz, pseudo przyjaciel mojego ojca. Dlaczego pseudo? Widziałem. Ja to po prostu widziałem. Patrzył na mnie z odrazą jak krążyłem po kuźni, jak pytałem o wszystko. Nie odpowiadał mi na pytania, więc w końcu zacisnąłem usta w cienką linię i chyba mu to odpowiadało. Jednak jego stosunek do mojego ojca był wręcz znikomy. Śmiał się z jego pomyłek, chamsko się odzywał i raz wydawało mi się, że chciał mu podstawić nogę. Przyjaźń od stu boleści. Dziś miałem ponury humor. Rano kłótnia ze Szczerbatkiem, co chyba dobiło mnie najbardziej. Słowa, jakie mi powiedział, chyba wyszły w przypływie złości, bo jak zauważył łzy w moich oczach, uświadomił sobie, jakie słowa poszły. Szybko zebrałem szkicownik (jak się okazało nadal umiem pięknie rysować), nożyk oraz ogólnie swoją torbę ze znakiem Nocnej Furii. Wtedy chciałem ją pociąć na kawałki. Potem jak schodziłem, spotkałem ojca. Chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ponieważ z uśmiechem otworzył usta, ale ja wyszedłem trzaskając drzwiami, nawet nie chcąc go słuchać. W moich oczach były łzy, a wzrok mieszkańców nie pomagał. Uciekłem. Prosto na klify. Osobiście, wstydziłem się. Rozpłakałem się przez Szczerbatka, uciekłem przez niego, i w pewnym sensie przez niego nic nie pamiętam. Sięgnąłem po torbę i znalazłem to, czego szukałem. Czułem się pusty. Nie było już nic. Spojrzałem na bladą skórę przedramienia. Miałem na sobie krótki rękawek. Zawiał zimny wiatr, ale mi było ciepło. Wręcz gorąco. Przystawiłem ostrze nożyka do skóry na nadgarstku, - Za pamięć. Jedna kreska. - Za mojego ojca. Druga kreska, ciut wyżej. - Za Szczerbatka. Trzecia, najgłębsza. Im większy problem, tym głębiej. Nie czułem bólu. Nawet nie zwróciłem uwagi na łzy, które płynęły mi po policzkach. Wziąłem głębszy wdech. - Za Astrid. Czwarta, leciutko. Nie znam jej, więc dlaczego ma być moim problemem? Zaśmiałem się histerycznie. - Za to cholerne życie i wybory! - krzyknąłem, pociągając nożem za szybko. Rana była głęboka, a krew płynęła strumieniem. Tworzyła poszarpaną linię, długą na szerokość ramienia. Śmiałem się przez łzy, Oszalałem. To jest pewne. - A może skoczę, co?! - spytałem samego siebie, krzycząc w przestrzeń. - Proszę bardzo! Podszedłem do krawędzi. Oto co samotność robi z ludźmi. Sprawia, że szaleją. Że zdrowe zmysły zostają uszkodzone. Za dużo myśli. Za dużo problemów. Za dużo czasu. Za dużo wyborów. Za dużo kresek na rękach. Za dużo łez. Za dużo wszystkiego. - Czkawka! '' Skoczyłem. I znów znalazłem się w tej słodkiej nicości. Rozdział 8 '''Biegłem w głąb czarnego lasu, szybko, krok za krokiem. Przebiegałem pod gałęziami, odpychałem się od pni starych drzew. Uciekałem.' Nie wiem czemu nie krzyczałem na pomoc. To coś, nie wiedziałem co, było blisko. Miałem wrażenie, że się mną bawi. Jak kot myszą przed ucztą. Brakowało mi tchu, starałem się utrzymać w nadanym tępie. Coś kłapnęło za mną. Nadal nie krzyczałem, byłem pewny, że ON jest w pobliżu. Tak, czułem go. Ale kogo? ''' '''Potknąłem się i upadłem w mały strumień. W tafli wody ujrzałem osobę. Siebie. Moja twarz była mi kompletnie obca. W ciemnej wodzie odbijały się zwłaszcza oczy, które lśniły czerwonym blaskiem. Krwisty kolor, przeszło mi w myślach jak piorun przez dom, niszcząc wszystko. Wyglądały tak, jakby ktoś wylał krew na moje tęczówki. Wokół miały poszarpaną linię. W głowie zacząłem czuć bolesne pulsowanie. Włosy, kasztanowe, przykleiły mi się do czoła. Oddychałem ciężko. Bolało mnie wszystko, z rąk kapała krew. Miałem zadrapania po upadku. Upadku na żwir, który miał ostre i poszarpane krawędzie. Coś zawarczało mi za plecami. Jęknąłem, odwracając się. Nie chciałem tego zobaczyć. Coś wepchnęło mnie pod wodę, a ja krzyczałem. Dławiłem się, w myślach błagałem o pomoc, o ratunek. Zamknąłem oczy, czekając na koniec. ''' '''Jednak nigdy nie spodziewałbym się słów. '- Yes infirma. Ita inops. Oh, frater . – głos w mojej głowie zabrzmiał mi znajomo. Jednak to coś nie było Szczerbatkiem. To mówiło w innym języku, ale ja to rozumiałem. Zaśmiało się ochryple. - Aperi oculos tuos, fratris!*' Otworzyłem je i przez taflę wody zobaczyłem czerwone oczy. Takie jak… moje. ' '- Quia modicam habes tempus. Vos can etiam effugere! – zawyło zrozpaczone. - Currere! Fuge, frater meus!** Złapało mnie zębami za i tak podartą koszulkę, i wyciągnęło na powierzchnię. Najdziwniejsze było to, że nie potrzebowałem… tlenu. Patrzyłem zaszokowany na to coś, co do mnie mówiło. Miało czerwone oczy. W ciemności jego sylwetka była niezbyt dostrzegalna. Widziałem tylko kontury. Na pewno to cos miało wielkie, błoniaste skrzydła. ' '- Tempus meum prope finem. Sciunt quod omnia bene*** - powiedziało '- Zaraz! Jacy oni? – krzyknąłem, gdy to coś już prawie zlało się z mrokiem. Widziałem tylko czerwone oczy między drzewami. ' '- Non possum dicere ****– powiedziało i wszystko znikło.' Po chwili po lesie rozległo się przeraźliwe wycie. - Czkawka, błagam cię! Obudź się! - słyszałem zapłakany głos, inny niż ten ze snu. Bardziej melodyjny. Czułem na swojej klatce piersiowej lekki ciężar, a potem doszedł do tego przeraźliwy ból. W ręce. Lewej. Otworzyłem oczy i pierwsze, co zobaczyłem, to duże, zielone oczy. Po policzkach spływały mu czarne łzy. Smoki płaczą? - Dlaczego? – spytałem, a on podskoczył, zaskoczony. - Debilu! Nie strasz mnie więcej! Usiadłem, rozglądając się. Nadal byliśmy na klifach, tylko tym razem miałem mokre ubranie i włosy. Spojrzałem na swoją rękę i zobaczyłem gojące się rany. No tak. Na drugim przedramieniu miałem czarny krawiasz, wedle tradycji z Mieczykiem. - Obchodzę cię? Szczerbatek sapnął i szybciej niż bym się spodziewał, przytulił mnie. Jego łapy ściskały moje ramiona, a skrzydłami nakrył moje plecy. - Zawsze, cholera, zawsze! Nawet nie myśl inaczej. *-Taki słaby. Taki bezbronny. Oh, bracie. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? – (…) – Otwórz oczy, bracie! **-Masz mało czasu. Nadal można uciec! – (…) – Uciekaj! Leć, mój bracie ***-Mój czas jest bliski końca. Oni wiedzą, że wszystko jest dobrze. ****-Nie mogę powiedzieć. ''Rozdział 9 - Czkawka! – krzyknął Mieczyk i szybciej niżbym się spodziewał, przytulił mnie. – Co ci, na Thora, odbiło?! Wiesz jak się martwiłem? Nagle dopadło mnie poczucie winy. Jak mogłem być aż tak samolubny? - Przepraszam. Tak bardzo przepraszam. – wymamrotałem w jego koszulkę. Bo, no cóż, był ode mnie wyższy. Jego ramiona mocniej zacisnęły się na moim ciele. Teraz dopiero zauważyłem, że Szczerbatek miał rację. Byłem mu bliższy od jego własnej siostry i, czy chciałem, czy nie, byłem mu winny takie samo oddanie. Spojrzałem na Szczerbatka, który posłał mi smutne spojrzenie. - ''Ktoś mądry kiedyś powiedział mi, że jesteśmy odpowiedzialni za to, co oswoiliśmy. – powiedział, podchodząc do nas. Mieczyk spojrzał na niego smutnymi oczami, a potem zwrócił wzrok na mnie, szukając wyjaśnienia. - Co on powiedział? Szukałem u Szczerbatka zgody na powtórzenie, a w zieleń w jego oczach przeplatała się z czerwienią. Tworzyły zacięty wzór, wokół źrenicy oraz przy oblamówkach. Wyglądało to dziwnie dziko, tak, jakby demon próbował przejąć kontrolę nad nim całym. Nitki plątały, zachodziły się o siebie, nachodziły. Jednak po chwili znów jego oczy były soczyście zielone z przeplataną żółcią. Zmarszczyłem brwi, nie wiedząc co sądzić o tym zjawisku. W mojej głowie od razu pojawiła się postać z mojego snu, zjawa o czerwonych oczach. Szczerbatek kiwnął głową, dając mi do zrozumienia, że mogę powiedzieć Mieczykowi jego słowa. - Powiedział – spojrzałem w niebieskie oczy Mieczyka – „Ktoś mądry kiedyś powiedział mi, że jesteśmy odpowiedzialni za to, co oswoiliśmy." Mieczyk uśmiechnął się i lekko pogłaskał Szczerbatka po nosie. - Wiesz czyje to słowa? – spytał rozbawiony. Kiedy zobaczył moje pytające spojrzenie zaśmiał się – Są twoje. Ty je powiedziałeś, Czkawka. Zamurowało mnie. - Ja? - Często wyskakiwałeś z jakąś poradą. Każdy miał w tobie wsparcie. Mimo, że każdy uważał cię za jakieś rozpieszczonego dzieciaka, kochali słyszeć twoje rady. Jedynie my, jeźdźcy, rozumieliśmy ciebie i twoje problemy. Nadal byłem zaskoczony. Myślałem, że byłem człowiekiem dość rozpieszczonym, przez mamę i przyjaciół. Zawsze pierwszy w kategorii na szkoleniu, wyróżniany i próżny. Aż tak bardzo się myliłem? Mieczyk nagle klasnął w dłonie i wstał. - Mam pomysł! Chodźmy polatać! – krzyknął i podciągnął mnie do góry, nogami na łóżku. Pociągnął mnie w stronę okna i wyskoczył, każąc mi zrobić to samo. Gdy byłem już na ziemi obok niego, Szczerbatek zleciał na dół. - Lecimy? – spytał Szczerbatek Mieczyk zaśmiał się, pewnie przeczuwając jakie było pytanie smoka i kiwnął głową. - Lecimy. ''Rozdział 10 ''Tam, gdzie łuna nieba styka się z urodzaju darem, tam, hen, za morzem, za dzikimi mrozami, mgłą czarną jak smoła i wulkanem wielkim, otworzyło swe oczy malutkie smoczysko. Nie było zbyt szlachetne, ot co, zwykły gad nad gadami! Jedynie co go wyróżniało były oczy, zielone, jednak przyblakłe, bez tego żywego blasku, które przyprowadzało człowieka o szybsze bicie serca, podniesione ciśnienie krwi czy chociażby stanie w miejscu, pragnąc widzieć więcej, łaknąc więcej, jak narkotyk, który wzięty raz nie daje o sobie zapomnieć, jedynie pozostawia po sobie niedosyt tak wielki, że chcąc nie chcąc musisz wziąć kolejny raz kolejną porcję i tak cały czas, nie bacząc na uzależnienie. Małe, smocze łapy szły z kolejnym rytmem, lewa, prawa, lewa, prawa i tak w kółko. Gadzina była spięta, szukała czegoś pośród lasu, sama nie wiedząc co. W głowie nadal krążyły słowa czarnej jak widmowa mgła zjawy o czerwonych oczach, która zapieczętowała na jej skórze malutki krzyżyk, który już przesądził o jej losie. "Znajdź odbicie swej duszy", mówiła, "Czarny krąg ci pomoże. Bowiem Oni się nie mylą, Viridi. Nigdy się nie mylą. Musisz odegrać swoją rolę, Viridi i już na zawsze stanąć po stronie Naznaczonych." Mówiąc inaczej, smoczysko było zdane samo na siebie, już za młodu rzucone w wir samotności i odpowiedzialności. Znało tylko nieliczne strzępki planu, reszta miała, jak mówiła zjawa, pojawić się sama. "Viridi, ufasz mi?" pytała, a smoczysko niezbyt wiedząc, co powiedzieć, zazwyczaj kiwało głową. Zjawa trzymała je w szponach, a wielkie, błoniaste skrzydła uderzały mocno o powietrze. "Och, mój drogi, zaufaj mi. Wykonaj swą misję, Viridi, a jeszcze się spotkamy" Po tych słowach puścił Viridi'ego z wysokości ponad pięciuset metrów. Jednak smok zjawie ufał, wiedział, że zjawa nigdy go nie skrzywdzi i że zjawa oddałaby życie ratując go z opresji. Ufał, oh, tak bardzo ufał, bo był po prostu zaślepiony mądrością czerwonookiej, tak wielce do niej przywiązany, że nie sądził, iż jego misja może być tak bardzo skomplikowana! Tak bardzo jak Viridi ufał zjawie, tak bardzo był nieświadomy swojego zadania. '' ''Niestety, Viridi nie pamiętał co było dalej. Obudził się, po prostu. '' ''Doszedł już do skraju lasu, wiedziony zwyczajnym przeczuciem i usłyszał ludzkie głosy, tak bardzo podobne do głosu zjawy, że aż przystanął. Czyżby zjawa była była człowiekiem?, przeszło mu przez głowę, ale szybko odrzucił tą myśl. Przecież Ona nawet nie wyglądała jak ludzie! '' ''Niezbyt poradnie, ale jednak szybko, wyskoczył zza zasłony lasu i wskoczył na małego chłopca, wychudzonego, co najmniej siedmioletniego. Zabawne, że umiał odgadnąć jego wiek, sam nie wiedząc ile ma lat. Chłopiec zamiast uciekać i krzyczeć, zaczął się śmiać, a jego zielone oczy spotkały się z tymi zielonymi Viridi'ego i on, chodź nie z własnej woli, ale pokazał mu swój uśmiech, lekko krzywy. Nie wiedział, czy to był impuls czy raczej rodzaj łączenia, ale po prostu stało się, a krzyżyk na jego skórze zaczął pulsować. Siedziałem na Szczerbatku, który szedł przez wioskę tuż obok Mieczyka, który wręcz podskakiwał z radości. Naprawdę dziwiło mnie to, że chłopak był tym tak podekscytowany, no bo przecież to ja mam latać, nie on. Ale jak stwierdził "szczęście przyjaciela jest moim szczęściem", dodając, że to moje słowa. Do tego Szczerbatek dodał, że byłem chodzącym filozofem. Cudownie. - Czyli mam po prostu latać? - spytałem, a on kiwnął głową. Nagle zacząłem się stresować - A co, jeśli nie umiem? Szczerbatek zerknął na mnie, przystając koło areny i posłał mi dziwne spojrzenie. Nie rozumiałem go. Ogólnie, Szczerbatek był dziwnym typem... smoka. -Nie żartuj sobie! Masz to we krwi, Czkawka. Każdy z nas ma. Poklepałem Szczerbatka po karku, na co prychnął i rozłożył skrzydła. Posłałem uśmiech Mieczykowi. - Trzymaj kciuki. Szczerbatek zamachnął skrzydłami, które wydały znajomy trzepot i po chwili wzbijał się pinowo w powietrze. Czułem na twarzy ostry powiew zimnego powietrza, wywołany naszym tempem, ale podobało mi się to. Nogi miałem w strzemionach, a ręce leniwie trzymały białe bolce przy czarnym, skórzanym siodle. Szczerbatek nagle złożył skrzydła, pochylając cały przód swojego ciała do tyłu, więc pomogłem mu, ciągnąc za pręty razem z moim ciałem pociąganym przez grawitację do dołu. To było cudowne. Tak znajome i kojące, że aż przerażające, ale bardzo mi się to podobało. - Ego quos amo ad volatum (czyt. Uwielbiam latać*) ''- powiedział, a ja wciągnąłem powietrze, ponieważ to było tak znajome. Od razu przypomniały mi się słowa zjawy z mojego snu, która mówiła w takim samym języku co Szczerbatek. Następnie zobaczyłem to, czego chyba nie powinienem zobaczyć. Tuż za uchem, Szczerbatek miał bliznę. W kształcie krzyżyka. Potem, po zobaczeniu znamienia, poczułem lekki ból na nadgarstku. Spojrzałem tam i myślałem, że zemdleję. Pojawił się tam mały, czarny krzyżyk. Taki sam, jak miał Szczerbatek. thumb|308px|Powiem wam, że rysując Zjawę porwałam się jak motyką na wiatr. Nie miałam pełnego wyobrażenia, w ogóle zaczynałam od samych kresek, którymi miały być skrzydła. Ogółem, Zjawa podoba mi się taka, jaką narysowałam, ale wyobrażałam ją sobie inaczej. Rozdział 11 ''-Jesteś, tak jak ja, naznaczony. Ostatnia próba dobiegła końca. - powiedział Niby zwykłe słowa, ale ja czułem, że spadam, lecę w piekło, prosto na ostre skały, które wbijają mi się w plecy przy spotkaniu z moją skórą, rozrywając ją, łamiąc kości po kolei, miażdżąc wszystko i wyrywając serce z piersi. Miedzy jawą, a snem, krok od nicości, gdzieś na końcu, tuż przed początkiem znanego wam świata jest miejsce, gdzie słońce nie wschodzi, a noc trwa tysiąc dni w jednym roku. Życie zatacza krąg, a istoty chodzą z oczami wpatrzonymi w ludzki świat, tak, tuż obok nas, starych egoistów. To oni odmierzają wyroki, wpływają na nasze decyzje i losy, grają na skrzypcach czasu, czekając na jeden fałszywy ruch. I ciach. Koniec gry. Tak samo jak nas. Krzyczałem. To najlepszy wyraz, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałem. Krzyk, to on wyzwala emocje, kryjące się w głębi, stając na baczności, gdy łzy wypływają nam z oczu, mózg się zacina, a serce bije cicho krwawiąc, bo to właśnie ono zostało roztrzaskane na kawałki. Czułem się zdradzony. Wszystko wróciło, wspomnienia, rozmowy, obrazy, które mój mózg postanowił schować jak nic nie warte śmieci. To było straszne. Wiele rzeczy nabrało głębszy sens, słowa Zjawy odbijały się echem po mojej głowie. Oni wiedzą lepiej. To się zbliża. Szczerbatek mnie okłamał. Wiedział. Nie więcej niż ja, ale wiedział. O Zjawie. O snach. O przeznaczeniu. O Czarnym Kręgu. To była intryga. Zjawa chciała mi pomóc. Szczerbatek był tylko pionkiem. To ja byłem ofiarą. Czerwona ciecz lała się przez przeszywający krzyk, kropla za kroplą, szukając ujścia w bólu. -Okłamałeś mnie! - krzyknąłem do niego Szczerbatek wydał z siebie zduszony jęk, cofając się. Zauważyłem, że ślady na moich rękach, dotąd wyblakłe, teraz rażą się czerwonym blaskiem, paląc moje żyły. Blizny znikły, ale pozostał ból. Tak mocny, że to aż śmieszne. ''-Nie mogłem ci powiedzieć!'' Zamknąłem oczy, zaciskając pięści. Kap... Kap... Kap... -Dlaczego? - spytałem spokojnie. Czułem łzy na policzkach. -''Sam miałeś się dowiedzieć''. - powiedział równie spokojnie -To bez sensu. Po co to wszystko? Kim jest Zjawa z moich snów? Czego ode mnie chce Czarny Krąg? ''-Czarny Krąg łaknie krwi. Nie wiem dlaczego, bo to wie tylko On sam. A Zjawa , cóż, opiekuje się Viridim. I tobą też, tak właściwie.'' -Viridim? Kto to? Kap... Uśmiechnął się po swojemu, a ja nie wiedziałem już, o co chodzi. -''Viridi to twój brat genetyczny. Dlatego masz krzyż na plecach w postaci czerwonych linii oraz ślady na rękach''- wskazał na moje ręce - Musisz go tylko znaleźć. Nikt nie wie gdzie jest. Pojawi się w odpowiednim momencie. Chociaż, nikt nigdy nie widział Viridi'ego prócz Zjawy. -Dlaczego? - spytałem po raz kolejny -''Viridi jest duchem'' - powiedział tak po prostu. Myślałem, że żartuje. Patrzył na mnie przez chwilę, po czym westchnął. - Tak właściwie każdy smok powinien być w innym wymiarze, rozumiesz? Tylko nieliczni mają prawo to wiedzieć. W swoim świecie jesteśmy duchami, widocznymi, realnymi. Można nas dotknąć, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy my tego chcemy. Jesteśmy materialni, nie mając ciała, jak tu, w ludzkim świecie. Moje serce zwolniło rytm. Serce bije, ale jest pokruszone. Bo zakute w kajdany lecieć chciało, ale łańcuchy rany potworzyły. A krew leciała, z hukiem w pustym pomieszczeniu, dając odgłos tak straszny, że niemal było go słychać tam, hen daleko, za górami, za lasami, za krzywym zwierciadłem. Kap... Spojrzałem na las, a potem na Szczerbatka. -A ty kim dla mnie jesteś? Szczerbatek uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. Życie to tylko nitka... Raz ją uszkodzisz, już jej nie naprawisz. -''Opiekunem na tym świecie, człowieczku'' - powiedział Człowieczku. Bo tym na razie jestem. Człowieczkiem. Pisk, ogłuszający, paraliżyjący, rozległ się z trzeszczeniem po hali. Wypełniał ją dym, duszący, ukrywający najgorsze ludzie stwory. Strach, ból, zdrada. Coś zaśmiało się złowieszczo, inne zarechotało z wdziękiem. A potem wszystko wróciło do normalności, jednak sala została obnażona. Bowiem, na jednej ze ścian, krzywo jarzyły się słowa "On zapłaci, podła poczwaro" zapisane krwią.... -Poszukajmy Viridi'ego. Szczerbatek z chęcią na to przystał, a ja wstając ruszyłem do lasu. Czas odnaleźć przeznaczenie. A wrzask wypełnił pomieszczenie.... ''Rozdział 12 ''-Idź spać, Czkawka. Poszukamy go jutro. W ciemnej Sali otworzyły się oczy czerwone, a uśmiech rozprzestrzenił się na jej twarzy…. Kiwnąłem głową na słowa Szczerbatka, kładąc się na plecach na zimnej ziemi. Oparłem głowę o jego brzuch, wsłuchując się w miarowy oddech smoka. Pamiętam wspomnienie, kiedy leżałem z nim na polanie i patrzyliśmy w gwiazdy, mówiąc swoje marzenia. Jednym z moich było być kimś więcej niż tylko człowiekiem, wysunąć się ponad wyżyny normalności. Uważaj czego sobie życzysz, prawda? Nie sądzę żeby to marzenie było przyczyną ostatnich zdarzeń, bo jak Szczerbatek mi tłumaczył, to Viridi mnie wybrał już lata temu. Kroki odbijały się echem…. Dzisiejsze gwiazdy zakrywały korony drzew ponad nami. Liście szumiały przy podmuchach wiatru, gałęzie poruszały się w górze, a tu, na dole panowała martwa cisza, tak trudno dostrzegalna w dzień. Stuk… Stuk… Stuk… Zamknąłem oczy, starając się zasnąć. Wiedziałem, że Zjawa będzie się ze mną chciała spotkać. Poza tym, Szczerbatek sam mówił, że skoro już mi się pokazała raz, w śnie, drugie spotkanie też się tam odbędzie. Tak wielu rzeczy nie dostrzegałem przed poznaniem prawdy, ale wszystko było idealnie zaplanowane. Spotkanie Szczerbatka, śmierć matki, ojciec alkoholik, utrata pamięci. Teraz doszło znalezienie Viridi’ego. To wszystko miało kształtować mój charakter, utrwalić psychikę do ostatniego stopnia. Raz, dwa, raz, dwa. Stara kołysanka gra w oddali, człowiek na łożu umiera, a kolejne to drzwi się zamykają. Krok, jeden, drugi. Słychać warkot, tłuczone szkło, śmiech szyderczy. Trzepot skrzydeł rozlega się w korytarzu… Plan idealny. Już je widać. Stuk.. Stuk.. Stuk.. Poczułem lekkie wibrowanie w piersi, a kiedy Szczerbatek zaczął mruczeć, odpłynąłem na spotkanie. Drzwi otworzyły się, otwierając tym samym dziurę na granicy. Czas na spotkanie, głupcy… Szedłem pomiędzy drzewami, a w powietrzu dało się wyczuć zapach siarki. Czułem go już wiele razy, zazwyczaj kiedy Szczerbatek lub jakiś inny smok zionął ogniem, ale tedy on wypalał się wraz z ogniem, a tutaj, w tym lesie, z każdym krokiem był coraz bardziej wyraźny. Wyszedłem na polanę, na której środku znajdowała się wielka skała, a na niej… Zjawa. Patrzyła prosto na mnie, a jej wielkie skrzydła były złożone. Miała łeb dość podobny do byka, jednak bardziej przypominał on koci, niżeli innego pokroju zwierzę. Widziałem mocno wyrzeźbione mięśnie na łapach, zakończonych miękkimi opuszkami, jednak instynkt podpowiadał mi, że to tylko gra pozorów, bo pod spotem czaiły się ostre jak brzytwy pazury gotowe po przecięcia cię na pół. Machała długim ogonem, po czym uśmiechnęła się, unosząc kąciki ust. '- Witaj Czkawka – powiedziała, jednak jej głos był niski, strasznie niski, męski wręcz – Długo czekałem na to spotkanie.' '- Witaj – podszedłem do niej bliżej, jednak nie na tyle blisko, by mogła mnie dotknąć. Lub mógł. Nie wiedziałem, jakiej jest płci. Zjawa zaśmiała się,' '- Jesteś strasznie nie ufny, chłopcze. Jednak to zrozumiałe, spokojnie. Nie dziwię ci się, po tym, co Krąg ci zrobił. – tłumaczyła, co mnie zdziwiło.' '- Masz mi wiele do wytłumaczenia. – stwierdziłem gorzko' '- Masz rację. – kiwnęła głową, po czym wstała.' Otworzyłem usta w szoku, kiedy zobaczyłem krzyż na jednej z jej łap. Były wyższa od Szczerbatka. Podeszła bliżej mnie, po czym wyciągnęła łapę, dając mi znak, ze mam zrobić to samo. Jednak zawahałem się. '- Spokojnie. Nic się nie stanie. – powiedziała – Zobaczę to tylko ja.' Patrzyłem na nią nieufnie, ale dotknąłem moja dłonią jej łapy. Poczułem wręcz ogromne gorąco, gdy moja skóra zetknęła się z jej, a do tego po mojej ręce przeszedł prąd. Moje znaki rozpaliły się, tworząc zawiły wzór, ale Zjawa ogonem uniosła mój podbródek, patrząc prosto oczy. '- Masz już czerwone oczy – stwierdziła, a ja zmarszczyłem brwi – Jesteś coraz bliżej przemiany.' '- Przemiany?' Zaśmiała się. '- Powiedz mi, jak myślisz, kim jestem? – spytała' Patrzyłem na nią chyba zbyt długo, bo przekrzywiła zabawnie łeb. Odsunąłem dłoń i usiadłem na ziemi, ona zaraz koło mnie, co było dziwne, bo płynęło od niej dziwne ciepło. '- Smokiem, raczej.' Przymknęła na chwilę oczy, a kiedy je otworzyła, krzyknąłem, bo one nie były już czerwone, tylko jadeitowo zielone. Jednak nie całkowicie. Gdzieniegdzie zieleń przeplatała się z czerwonymi nitkami na tęczówce. '- Kim jestem? – powtórzyła' '- Ja.. ja już nie wiem. - wymamrotałem' '- Byłem człowiekiem jak ty, Czkawka. Dawno, dawno temu. Tak jak ty, czy Mieczyk – już miałem spytać, skąd wie o Mieczyku, ale ona spojrzała na mnie ostro, więc zamknąłem usta. Kontynuowała – Jedynym, co mnie wyróżniało, były oczy. Zielone, jak twoje, Szczerbatka czy Viridi’ego. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale Krąg wybiera osoby z zielonymi oczami, jak twierdzą niektórzy „szlachetnymi jak szmaragdy”, tylko po to, by potem ten kolor zamieniła czerwień. Byłem młody, może rok starszy od ciebie, kiedy zaczęli mnie testować. Strata pamięci, przyjaciół. Potem dowiedziałem się o drugiej stronie i nie było odwrotu. Im szybciej będziesz wiedział, kim jesteś, tym lepiej dla ciebie, Czkawka. Dlatego jestem twoim opiekunem.' '- Im szybciej będę wiedział, kim jestem? – powtórzyłem głupio' Kiwnęła głową, a potem jej sylwetka zaczęła migotać. Poczułem okropny żar na skórze, a jak spojrzałem na Zjawę, to nie była już zjawa, a chłopak, z czarnymi włosami i zielonymi oczami. '- Więc jesteś człowiekiem? – spytałem. Usiadł koło mnie, przekrzywiając głowę. Wyciągnął rękę, po czym dotknął mojego czoła, marszcząc brwi.' '- Jestem Zjawą. Już zapomniałem, jak to jest być człowiekiem. – przysuną się bliżej, a ja nie ruszyłem się z miejsca. Jego kciuk zjechał z mojego czoła na nos, potem usta i brodę, a ja patrzyłem na jego skupioną twarz.' '- Co robisz? – spytałem ' Zjawa przestał sunąć palcami po mojej twarzy, po czym spojrzał w moje oczy. Uśmiechnął się, przysuwając bliżej, a po chwili musnął moje swoimi. Nie ruszyłem się, on także. Po prostu muskał swoje usta moimi, nie naciskając. Miał zamknięte oczy. '- Już zapomniałem, jak czuć. Ale w tych snach… jest inaczej. – odsunął się, po czym spojrzał mi w oczy – One są realne. Tutaj wszystko może cię zabić. – znów dotknął lekko moich ust swoimi, potem kąciki, po czym zaśmiał się – Jak cudownie znów to czuć.' '- Nie rozumiem – wymamrotałem' Odsunął się. '- Krąg robi wszystko, by każdy zapomniał o naszym istnieniu, ale zapominają o tym, że my pamiętamy. Zostawiłem za sobą moją ukochaną, a ty jesteś jedynym, którego dotyk czuję, Chciałem poczuć to jeszcze raz. – powiedział, a ja po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem w zjawie zwykłego chłopaka.' '- Masz jakieś imię? – spytałem' '- W ludzkim świecie nazywali mnie Carter. ' A ja się uśmiechnąłem, po czym spojrzałem w niebo, które usiane było czerwonymi gwiazdami i zamknąłem oczy. Więc takie jest moje przeznaczenie? Od autora: '''Ten rozdział zdecydowanie dłuższy od poprzednich, ale aż mi serce sie krajało, gdy myślałam, że mam go skończyć. Tutaj poznaliście Zjawę i przeznaczenie Czkawki, tararara. Wiem, że dodałam wcześniej, ale miałam pomysł i no... jak myślicie? Rozdział 13 Obudziłem się w chwili, kiedy zamknąłem oczy we śnie. Nie wiem o co dokładnie chodziło, nie rozumiałem swojego, jak stwierdził Carter, przeznaczenia, nie wiedziałem, co jest czym. W czym ma mi pomóc Viridi? Nadal czułem na swoich ustach dotyk jego warg, a ogień w moich żyłach nie znikł wcale, wręcz przeciwnie, czułem, jak ogień płynie w moim żyłach, dodając mi przy tym energii i determinacji. Dziwne mrowienie przechodziło przez miejsca, w których Zjawa dotykał mojej skóry. To było dziwne, a zarazem tak prawdziwe. Wstałem, po czym spojrzałem na Szczerbatka, który leżał w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej, oddychając miarowo. Wiedziałem, że spał. Przeszedłem obok niego, przeskakując nad jego ogonem i, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, wyszło mi to wręcz idealnie. Kiedy upewniłem się, że jestem w bezpiecznej odległości, zacząłem biec przed siebie najszybciej, jak umiałem. Czułem się inaczej, lepiej, mocniej. Wiedziałem, że Zjawa coś mi zrobiła. Czułem zmianę, widziałem lepiej, słyszałem lepiej. Drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem, płosząc wszelkie stworzenia i duchy. Niektóre z nich zaczęły prychać, inne warczeć na nagłe zamieszanie, a kolejne patrzyły ciekawskim wzrokiem, machając leniwie ogonami lub kiwały łbami w rytm wrzawy… Zatrzymałem się, gdy zauważyłem znajomą okolicę, tą z mojego dotychczasowego snu, kiedy uciekałem, a coś mnie goniło. Oddychałem ciężko, niezbyt wiedząc, co robić, a kiedy spojrzałem za siebie, zauważyłem ruch po lewej stronie lasu. Zamarłem, niezbyt wiedząc co robić. ''Gdzieś w równoległym wszechświecie'' Do Sali weszła Zjawa, której oczy błyszczały jak dwa, wielkie rubiny, a z jej pyska buchała para, która tworzyła się poprzez wydychane gorące powietrze, które łączyło się z zimną atmosferą w pokoju, tworzoną przez wiele zaklętych w czasie stworzeń. - Jest źle, bardzo źle – powiedziała jedna z chimer, a Zjawa popatrzył na nią pobłażliwie. Nie zamierzał wdawać się z nią w dyskusję, bo się nie opłacało. Chimery były nad przeciętnie inteligentne, do tego ta o wiele starsza od Zjawy. Kłótnia byłaby bezcelowa. - Uspokój się, Hier – powiedziała druga, bliźniacza do tej starszej – Nasz Zjawa bałby się wyzwań? Niedoczekanie. Nie te progi na nasze rogi! Daj im czas. - Wy dwie zdecydowanie powinniście się nie wtrącać w sprawy Opiekunów, kochane – powiedział niski głos, na który obie zamilkły, patrząc na jednego z Kręgu, który leniwie machał ogonem, wylegując się na jednej z wież. Spoglądał na nie z widoczną wyższością, a jego oczy stały się jaskrawozielone na moment, by potem znów zmienić ich kolor na fiolet, następnie czerń i znów czerwień, i tak w kółko. - Daj spokój Evena, nie bądź takim ważniakiem – wtrącił się Zjawa, skacząc i podlatując do niego, by ułożyć się na swoim wiecznym miejscu. Evena szturchnął swojego brata tylną łapą i ułożył ją tak, by dotykała jakiegoś skrawka skóry Zjawy, który już przywykł do lepkich łapek pierworodnego z ich rodu - Hier i Kier zawsze były wścibskie. -Oh, kochany, grabisz sobie, oj grabisz – bąknęła Kier, a Hier zaśmiała się siarczyście, przez co dostała krzywe spojrzenie siostry i Zjawy oraz ostre i dominujące Evena. -Uważam dyskusję za zamkniętą - warknął Evena, na co chimery bliźniacze zacisnęły swoje pyski, patrząc na siebie z urazą. Członek Kręgu spojrzał na swojego brata ze zmartwieniem, ponieważ ten wpatrywał się teraz tępo przed siebie, a na jego twarzy widać było głęboki smutek – Jak poszło spotkanie z soulmate* Viridi’ego? -Jest już prawie gotowy, Eve – powiedział cicho Zjawa, patrząc na brata – Ale cienie polują. Jeśli oboje się nie odnajdą, będzie źle. -Mogę im pomóc. Zagnę czas. Wiesz, że to potrafię – powiedział Evena, a Zjawa zaśmiał się, przez co jego oczy stały się znów jadeitowo zielone. -To tak nie działa. U nas czas nie płynie. Dobrze wiesz, że oboje jesteśmy z XXII wieku, Asa – powiedział, używając prawdziwego imienia swojego brata na co ten przekrzywił głowę w bok. Tylko oni znali swoje prawdziwie imiona, razem zostali powołani do Świata Czerwieni. -Drzwi prowadzą wszędzie, bracie. Wystarczy pomyśleć. Mogę mu pomóc we śnie. -Twoje starania są bezcelowe – Zjawa wstał i spojrzał na brata, po czym skoczył z wysokiej wieży, by wylądować na czterech łapach jak kot, którym po części był. To łączyło go z bratem, kocia budowa i zwinność. – Sam sobie poradzę. – dodał, gdy zauważył, że Evena wstaje ze swojego miejsca. -Nie, kochany. Idziemy razem – powiedział twardo, a jego oczy zabłysły czerwienią. Skoczył i rozpłynął się w powietrzu, by pojawić się obok brata. Zjawa zawsze uważał, że tą umiejętność zgapił od Kota z Cheshire, ale ten wypierał się stanowczo, za każdym razem uciekając przed nim. Mimo swojej pozycji, Evena nadal miał te swoje siedemnaście ludzkich lat. Oboje ruszyli do drzwi, stawiając w równym tempie kroki. -Pozdrówcie ode mnie cienie! – usłyszeli za sobą krzyk Kier, któremu towarzyszył śmiech Hier, ale oboje nie zwrócili na to zbytniej uwagi i wyszli, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Wisielczy śmiech Hier towarzyszył im aż do zakrętu… ''*Soulmate'' oznacza w angielskim bratnia dusza. '' '''Od autora: '''Przepraszam, przepraszam, PRZEPRASZAM! Miałam dodać rozdział, ale zapomniałam o nim w ogóle i skupiałam się na zakręconym tygodniu, który miałam. Przepraszam jeszcze raz i mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :3 Rozdział 14 Czułem się jak w jakimś głupim koszmarze. Nie umiałem tego wytłumaczyć. To się stało tak nagle. Wszystko zlało mi się w jedno, gdy zobaczyłem ''te zielone oczy. Mój oddech przyśpieszył, tak samo jak serce, a ciało zamarło, wbrew rozumowi. Myślałem, że umrę tak, w tamtym lesie. Czułem ból w głowie, nogi same ugięły się pode mną. W uszach słyszałem tylko ten dziwny szum, który pojawiał się tylko w sytuacjach bez wyjścia. Nie mogłem zrozumieć. W mojej głowie słyszałem tylko krzyk ''"Szczerbatek!", ''chociaż wiedziałem, że mnie nie usłyszy. Słyszałem chrapliwy oddech bestii przede mną. Czułem jej zapach - zapach śmierci. Widziałem każdy detal jej szkaradnego psyka, od zielonych, dużych oczu, które osadzone wysoko w czaszce, wydawały się zajmować połowę głowy. Lśniły dziwnym, złowrogim blaskiem, a sam ich wyraz mówił tylko "''Jeść, jeść, jeść". ''Tak jakby to coś głodowało od wieków. Mimo ciemności, widziałem też trzy poszarpane blizny widniejące na długim, szerokim pysku. Zielony blask dodawał mu respektu. Całe jego ciało było czarne, a leciutkie punkciki w odcieniu brunatej zieleni - dosłownie, w wielu miejscach jego ciała były rozmieszczone kropki, tak jak na pysku Zjawy, świecąc przyćmionym blaskiem - ukazywały kształt jego ciała. Umięśnione łapy, zakończone pazurami (zabawne, one same lśniły na niebiesko), a z jego grzbietu wyrastały długie, również niebieskie, kolce. Przypominał mi wielkiego, zmutowanego psa. I kto wie, może nim był? Przyłożył głowę do ziemi i zaczął węszyć. Słyszałem, jak zaciąga się powietrzem. Uniósł pysk wysoko, a jego oczy stały się niebieskie. - Evena - wycharczał, a potem spojrzał na mnie. Z pyska kapała mu ślina. - Szczur. Zamrugałem. ''Szczur, szczur, szczur. '' ''- ''Jeść - zawarczał i zerwał się do biegu, warcząc i sapiąc. Wrzasnąłem, odwracając się i uciekając w głąb lasu. Czułem się inaczej, niż przed chwilą. Teraz zamiast strachu, w moich żyłach płynęła adrenalina i czułem działanie żaru, który płynął od Zjawy. Oddychałem szybciej i zacząłem biec szybciej, a znaki na mojej skórze zaczęły świecić na czerowno. Łzy zaczęły spływać mi po policzkach, a ja już nie widziałem, gdzie biegnę. Szybko przeskoczyłem nad jednym korzeniem i to... to chyba zmieniło coś w moim świecie. I nie, niebo nie było filetowe, a trawa czerwona. Nie czułem siarki jak we śnie, a drzewa nadal były na swoim miejscu. Świat pozostał taki sam, ale moje spojrzenie na niego było całkowicie inne. To było tym czymś, czego chyba każdy szuka w swoim życiu. Niby nic się nie zmieniło, ale moje wewnętrzne ''ja ''było inne. Poczułem się dopełniony. To było tak, jak przy połączeniu ze Szczerbatkiem. Moja dusza złączyła się z inną i wiedziałem, że dzieli się na pół, tracą połowę swojej całości, przechodząc ze mnie do smoka. Jednak tym razem moja dusza złączyła się w jedno i kiedy upadłem na stopy, poczułem zwierzęcą część mojej natury, która obwinęła się wokół mojego ciała cienką nitką. I tak, to było to. A kiedy usłyszałem melodyjny, łagodzący moje nerwy głos, mówiący ze spokojem ciche ''mój soulmate, po prostu poczułem się silniejszy.' - Zjawa! - wrzasnąłem, czując połączenie z tamtym światem. Wszystko mi się rozmazało, a niebo leciutko zabarwiło się na czerwono. Na początku nie zrozumiałem dlaczego tak się stało. Ale potem znów usłyszałem ten melodyjny głos i coś w moim mózgu zaskoczyło. I nie, nie chciałem tego, równocześnie bardzo tego chcąc. Poznałem swoje przeznaczenie, wysłuchując spokojnych myśli Viridiego. Przymierze zostało zawarte. Dwie dusze złączyły się w jedno. Przemiana nastąpi niedługo Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy stanąłem tuż przed strumieniem z mojego snu. Patrzyłem jak zaczarowany w taflę wody, która płynęła szybkim nurtem w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Pod prąd płynęły czerowone łososie, jednak ich kolor był bardziej jaskrawy niż zazwyczaj. Krwiste łuski lśniły lekkim blaskiem, przyciągając wzrok. Zamknąłem oczy. Czułem, że miałem czas. Psopodobna kreatura była daleko. Wyprzedziłem ją, chowając się za zasłoną drzew, maskując swój zapach. - Otwórz oczy, Czkawka - powiedział, a ja zrobiłem to, o co prosił. I tak, nie spodziewałem się tego. Liczyłem na ducha, kogoś takiego jak Zjawa czy chociaż smoka. Jednak teraz, patrząc w zielone oczy Szczerbatka, zdałem sobie sprawę, jak wiele wskazówek opuściłem. - Szczerbatek był Viridim? - spytałem cicho. Szczerbatek zaśmiał się głośno, aa jego oczy zalśniły czerwonym blaskiem. Poszczególne części jego ciała świeciły. Kolce na głowie, plecach, lotki czy pazury - wszystkie pławiły się w czerwonym, demonicznym kolorze. - Nie - wymruczał spokojnie. Wydawało mi się, że parzył za mną, szukając niebezpieczeństwa - Szczerbatek był tylko pionkiem w mojej grze. Był moją prawdziwą formą z duszą strażnika, mój soul. Epilog Tam, gdzie świat jest inny W Wielkiej Sali zapanowało wielkie rozjuszenie. Wszelkie stwory, od wilkołaków po himery, czekały zniecierpliwością na nowego członka ich pokręconego świata. Szpety roznosiły się po pomieszczeniu, tworząc hałas, którego wiele stworzeń chciało się wystrzec. Zjawa powoli machał ogonem, a na jego wargach igrał ironiczny uśmieszek. Rozglądał się leniwie po Sali, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że nić więzi, jaka powstala miedzy nimi miała jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Nie powinien był tego robić, ale cóż, stało się. Wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze, przez co przed nim pojawiła się para. Przywykł już do tego, że w ich świecie panuje wszechstronny mróz, a jedyne, co pozostawia go przy życiu, to wieczny ogień płynący w jego żyłach. Tylko wybrani mogli go zasmakować. Właściwie, nawet nie. WIelu wybranych ginęło podczas próby, a Zjawa nawet nie mógł zrozumieć, jak bardzo zwykłym ludziom brakuje tego daru. Nie pamiętał już, jak to jest być człowiekiem, ba, zapomniał nawet, jak to jest być śmiertelnym. Ma wrażenie, że minęły wieki odkąd był nowicjuszem. I może miał rację. Może minęły już setki lat, a on nadal trwa w swoim małym świecie? Nie może przypomnieć sobie, jak to było starzeć się z czasem i jak snuł plany na przyszłość. Tutaj ma tylko jedno zadanie i wypełnia je najlepiej jak może. I za każdym razem jest to samo. Co czuje? Pustkę. To, co czuje zawsze, gdy coś opuszcza jego serce. Jakby tracił połowę siebie i miał wyrwaną duszę. Potem jednak to wszystko mija, a on może żyć normalnie. Nie, stop. On już nawet nie żyje, On po prostu istnieje, jego dusza jest zaklęta w czasie, a ciało zapląta jest w wieczności. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy do jego uszu dobiegło skrzypienie wielkich drzwi. Nawet nie spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Szepty w Sali ucichły, a obok niego pojawił się jego przyjaciel. Zostało mu ostatnie. Wybrać mu imię, które będzie mu towarzyszyć przez wieczność. Spojrzał prosto w oczy swojego podopiecznego, który już niczym nie przypominał tego małego chłopca z Ziemi. Jedyne, co zostało, to oczy. Zielone oczy, które niedługo pochłonie chciwa czerwień. - Witaj w Wieczności, Soren. Soren. Bo to nie jest już Czkawka z Ziemi. Teraz to jest Soren, ktoś, kto zasiada w Czarnym Kręgu i sądzi życie ludzi. Ktoś, kto ma wieczność przed sobą. KONIEC Od autora: '''Czyli to już. Koniec tego opowiadania, po tylu tygodniach pisania. Po wzlotach i upadkach. Jest to moje pierwsze ukończone ff, z którego jestem naprawdę dumna i jeju, dziękuję wam za wszystko! Za komentarze, wsparcie, po prostu za bycie. Kocham was za to, że ciągle tu byliście. Ale tutaj już się nie zobaczymy. Niestety. Tak więc, do zobaczenia kochani. Ale w innych opowiadaniach :3 kocham was <3 Zapraszam na Powrót to przeszłości oraz Szklany Motyl ''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone